thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Scrypt
please dont use xavier without permission from PenguinGamesFan Backstory Xavier was always someone who would always do the right thing, unless an emergency would occur. He would sometimes go into a phase where he becomes selfish and can't think straight. This became a case after his father died when Xavier was 5. Xavier's mother always had made up a lie about his father, although she always knew about the truth. Xavier and his younger sister, Emily, had grown up trying to live their best life, as they knew their life could end at any moment, as did their father's. Optimism has been a big thing for Xavier and Emily, but not so much as their mother, she was still in shock and disbelief of what happened to her husband. As Xavier got older, he took more of a leadership role to the family. He was the one who provided for Emily and his mother, because Emily was too young and he wanted to leave his mother alone. He brought his optimistic mood everywhere, and developed a good reputation in school. He wasn't quite the "popular" guy, but he had his circle of friends, as did everyone else. He always believed that if he could stick to the people he cared for, he would be happy forever. There was one thing though, that would always put Xavier out of his optimistic lifestyle. Death. He would always try and be strong about it whenever it came up in a conversation or when he saw his mother upset about him. Appearance: Xavier is a strong but somewhat thin boy with an attractive look. He can get many people on his side just from his appearance. Family: Emily (sister) Mother Father (deceased) Fears: Death Reaction when reaped: Xavier's reaction was a shocked and disbelief kind of reaction, didn't really know what was going on. Interview angle: Xavier will use his optimistic ability to his advantage and act in a mature way. He will talk about his life back home and will think everything through. Strategy for bloodbath/games: Xavier will find his allies and grab something closest to the platforms. During the actual games, he will try and remain unseen by anyone, and take out any loners with his alliance. They will stay alert at all times and never go off guard. Token: A small piece of his Emily's favorite book, as she was a huge book reader that was very smart, and Xavier wants to keep part of her with him. Training Strategy: Train with alliance and get the basic plants and survival skills down and perfect. Maybe practice a little bit of your blade techniques to get warmed up for individual assessments. That is your time to show the gamemakers everything. Trivia Xavier looks for a small alliance of maximum 3 tributes. Xavier has a good knowledge of blades, as well as plants Xavier is a decently tall boy with dark brown hair. He is strong and attractive. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:District 7